


Парадигма

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human Plagg, Nobody is Dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Плагг любил считать, что печется лишь о себе.





	Парадигма

Всю свою относительно бессмертную жизнь Плагг следовал двум правилам:  
«Сон и еда — основополагающее и главная радость существования» и «Не стоит напрягаться по мелочам».  
  
Считается ли вмазавшаяся в лимузин Рено мелочью? Это как посмотреть.  
  
Потому Плагг не слишком и любил современный мир. Слишком много шума. Слишком много людей. Все куда-то торопятся, боятся упустить момент. Квами не мог не согласиться, что были и светлые стороны, вроде вкусной еды на каждом шагу, кино… интернета, в конце концов.  
  
Но вот еще вероятность подопечного погибнуть в ДТП была куда выше, чем пасть от сил зла. Плагг считал. И не просчитался.  
  
Противно завизжали колеса, сдавленно вскрикнул мальчишка. Скрежет, осколки автомобильного стекла. Неудача — его привилегия.  
  
К двум правилам Плагг добавил нулевое. «Если что-то угрожает первым двум правилам — сделай все, чтобы это исправить». Плагг пекся о своем существовании. И не был дураком.  
  
Обращение поглощало куда больше энергии, чем можно было себе представить. За чудеса нужно платить, а если ты носитель неудачи — изволь расплачиваться вдвойне.  
  
Изрядно покореженный лимузин качнулся, а затем — как по мановению волшебной палочки — его дверца с грохотом упала на асфальт. Кто-то вскрикнул. На месте аварии уже собралась толпа — люди говорили без остановки, кто-то вызвал скорую. Прищурившись, из машины выбрался долговязый юноша. Он сморщил нос, огляделся, оценивая обстановку, а затем ушел с дороги, чтобы не мешать спасателям — к ним уже подбегали с носилками.  
  
— Я в порядке, — заранее предугадав вопросы, отозвался юноша. Он болезненно поморщился и пошатнулся.  
  
— Вы поедете с нами, — безапелляционно заявил медбрат и почти силком потащил за собой его. — Чудо, что вы не пострадали. Но вряд ли вы отделались хотя бы сотрясением. Водитель и второй пассажир в тяжелом состоянии. Назовите имя, возраст, адрес.  
  
— Адриан Агрест, семнадцать лет, адрес не знаю, — пробурчал юноша, забираясь в машину скорой. — Это я про него, если что, — пояснил он, указывая на своего попутчика без сознания. — Телефон тоже не знаю, не спрашивайте.  
  
— А ваше имя? — ручка с неприятным звуком царапнула бумагу.  
  
— Плагг.  
  
Плаггу было откровенно хреново. В горле саднило, голова гудела так, будто сейчас взорвется, а ноги подкашивались. Хм, забавно — у него сейчас есть ноги. Он криво улыбнулся сам себе. Обращение прошло тяжелее обычного. Хотя он слабо помнил, что ощущал, когда принимал человеческий облик в последний раз. Или не хотел помнить.  
  
Зайдя в здание больницы, Плагг тут же применил капельку магии, что было безумно затратно и причиняло физическую боль, и сделал отвод глаз. Теперь люди смотрели сквозь него, словно на пустое место или тень.  
  
Он прислонился к холодной стене больничного коридора, ожидая, когда закончится операция. Габриэль уже поднял на уши кого только мог, так что Адриана латали лучшие врачи. Плагг предпочитал не вдаваться. Он ждал.  
  
Прогнозы его не утешили. У Адриана было множественные ранения от осколков, кажется, он что-то сломал, да еще и головой приложился. Не худшее, что могло случиться в аварии, но что, если бы его там не было?  
  
Адриан бы умер от потери крови, пока спасатели резали чертову машину. Плагг справился за пару секунд. Он сделал все, что мог.  
  
Плагг провел ладонью по лицу и перевел взгляд на свои руки. Длинные узловатые пальцы с длинными ногтями. Как он и помнил. Те же вьющиеся черные волосы, то же тело, которое всегда было и будет телом нескладного подростка. То-же-самое.  
  
Мимо прошли какие-то люди. Плагг достал из кармана толстовки кусочек сыра и начал медленно его смаковать. Теперь сыр казался меньше. Он прикрыл веки, пытаясь сосредоточиться на вкусе и отвлечься от пульсирующей боли в висках.  
  
Нет, он не будет сейчас превращаться обратно. Еще рано.  
  
До ушей донесся сдавленный всхлип. Плагг поднял до невыносимости тяжелую голову. На другом конце больничного коридора возникла взъерошенная девица с безумными глазами. Приближаясь, она будто выла сквозь сжатые губы, и Плагг ощутил ее давящую ауру — та обволакивала его тьмой — холодной, когтистой, и дребезжащей отчаянием.  
  
Она подошла ближе, и Плагг узнал в ней Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
То есть, Ледибаг.  
  
Черт возьми, чем занята Тикки, и как она допустила, что ее носитель находится в настолько плачевном состоянии? Плагг недовольно прикусил губу, и та закровоточила.  
  
— Эй, — он встал во весь рост, и Маринетт вздрогнула. Если бы он ее не позвал, она бы прошлась по нему и не заметила. — Ты куда собралась?  
  
Маринетт не ответила — смотрела будто сквозь него — и просто направилась куда-то вперед по коридору. Плагг от негодования и неожиданности на секунду завис, но сориентировался — в два прыжка возник перед этой ненормальной, не давая ей пройти дальше.  
  
— Так, так, остановись. Адриан все равно без сознания, да и не советую туда идти — его по кусочкам собирают, так что зрелище не из приятных.  
  
Маринетт будто очнулась — подняла на квами осоловелый взгляд:  
  
— Чт… Вы кто вообще? Врач? Пустите меня, — просипела она, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки Плагга. Тот поморщился, увернулся от удара в колено, и скрутил ей руки за спиной. — Мне нужно…  
  
— Так, — прохрипел Плагг, с упоением ощущая, как в присутствии Ледибаг боль от превращения отступает, — сейчас ты, — он поволок уже не особо сопротивляющуюся девушку к узкой лавке в тупике больничного коридора, как раз рядом с неработающим кофейным автоматом, — сядешь, успокоишься, и больше не будешь пытаться мешать хирургам.  
  
— Да, а вы сами кто — ходите по закрытому крылу?   
  
Маринетт вырвалась из его хватки.  
  
— Сядь.  
  
Плагг засунул руки в карманы огромного для него больничного халата, что он спер сразу же, как сделал отвод глаз. Он со странным удовлетворением извлек оттуда помятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Ну что ж.  
  
— Итак, что же ты делаешь здесь, _Ледибаг_ , — выделив ее геройское имя, хищно поинтересовался он, наклонившись к девчонке, чтобы хорошенько ее рассмотреть. Та дернулась, но тут же сделала равнодушное лицо.   
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.  
  
Вид ее оставлял желать лучшего. Лихорадочный, бегающий взгляд, как у наркомана во время ломки, нездоровая бледность, а самое отвратительное — аура. Ее аура воняла. Плагг разочарованно отметил, что сыр у него кончился, что Адриан все еще на грани жизни и смерти, и что девчонка еще чуть-чуть — сама начнет отравлять мотыльков Бражника.  
  
Плагг хмыкнул и щелкнул зажигалкой. Последний раз он курил лет восемьдесят назад. Для существа, которому предназначено быть оружием, он был удивительно несовершенным. Плагг никогда нормально не ощущал запахов. Только едкие, будто сжимающие глотку, отвратительные до тошноты запахи разложения. Изредка гнили, крови. Плагг отлично чуял резкие запахи сыра с плесенью, протухшей рыбы, мяса. А еще он прекрасно воспринимал табачный дым.  
  
Он с упоением сделал затяжку, замер, выпустил дым через нос.  
  
Маринетт зашлась кашлем.  
  
— Что ты тут забыла? — скорее для себя задал вопрос вслух Плагг, рассматривая тлеющий кончик сигареты. — Ты ему ничем не поможешь сейчас. Ледибаг должна понимать, кому она может помочь, а кому нет. Ты сама не врач, не целитель, и даже не семья ему, — он горько рассмеялся — какое смешное слово «семья». — Все что ты сделала — это воспользовалась Тикки, и теперь сидишь здесь со мной.  
  
— А ты ему вообще кто? — потупив в колени взгляд, ответила вопросом на вопрос Маринетт. —  _Ты_  — его семья? На врача ты не похож, а я вообще тебя первый раз вижу, так какого черта ты меня поучаешь?  
  
— Поверь, ты меня видишь не в первый раз, _Ледибаг_ , — издевательски протянул Плагг, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Давай, напряги извилины, и, может, ты поймешь.  
  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь?! —  негодовала Маринетт. Плагг с удовольствием отметил, что мерзкое отчаяние в ее сердце медленно отползало прочь — его вытесняло непонимание и обида. Он запрокинул голову и от души рассмеялся. Хохот зловещим эхом отразился от стен безлюдного коридора. — Что? Что смешного?! Адриан чуть не погиб, а ты смеешься! Как… — она сглотнула, едва сдерживая слезы, и встала перед ним - почти нависая сверху, — как ты можешь так со мной поступать?..  
  
Плагг на ее тираду молча затушил сигарету о стену, оставляя темное пятнышко на белой штукатуренной поверхности, и затолкал окурок под скамью. Маринетт стояла, мелко дрожа от подкатывающих к горлу рыданий, которые умирали не услышанными. Плагг встал и привлек девушку к себе, неуклюже ее приобнимая. Она же наконец отпустила себя и глухо зарыдала. Квами стоял, ощущая, как намокает ткань толстовки, которую он воссоздал себе вместе с человеческим телом. Удобно, но чувствуешь ею, также как кожей. Маринетт подскуливала, как побитая собака, размазывала слезы по Плаггу, который прикрыл глаза, чтобы как-то абстрагироваться. Он слышал сердцебиение Тикки, ее обрывки мыслей про «…поддается влиянию…», «…слишком зависима…», «…не слушает…» и «…неверное решение…». Кот про себя горько усмехнулся, Тикки всегда была слишком придирчива, пусть и не показывала это подопечным. Она всегда искала и будет искать ту самую идеальную Ледибаг. Она каждый раз словно забывала, что люди — не идеально сложенные механизмы, которые не могут дать сбой. Плагг давно это понял. И даже смирился. Наверное это и можно назвать мудростью — знать, когда надо остановиться.  
  
— Он жив, и будет жить, — на последнем слове его голос сорвался, и Плаггу пришлось кашлянуть. — Слышишь меня? Он не такой слабак, чтобы оставить нас.  
  
Маринетт подняла на него заплаканные глаза.  
  
 — Так мы знакомы?  
  
— Ну, — Плагг как-то смущенно отвел глаза, — не напрямую, но ты меня знаешь, Ледибаг.  
  
Маринетт внимательно вгляделась в него. На ее лице отразилось разочарование. — Не понимаю… — Плагг не выдержал, подцепил ее руку и на секунду коснулся губами ее пальцев. — Кот Нуар?!  
  
Плагг подмигнул. — Почти угадала.  
  
— Но… как?! — Маринетт была в искреннем замешательстве. — Ты же совсем на себя не похож, и ты… Как ты узнал, что я — это я? А Адриан, — она замешкалась, словно забывая вдохнуть, — кто ты Адриану?  
  
— Я… — он дернулся от резкой головной боли. Чертово правило о неразглашении личности. Которое абсолютно не помешало ему сообщать Ледибаг о том, что он в курсе, кто она. — Давай по порядку. Я… скажем так, я не Нуар. Я — его часть, — вот кто я, — Плагг свел вместе указательные пальцы. Ох, и выскажет же ему Тикки. Когда он очнется. Если он очнется.  
  
Маринетт потрясенно села рядом с ним. — Чт… ты квами Кота Нуара? Но…  
  
— Да-да, — устало протянул Плагг, — и такое бывает. Магия. Но чаще я выгляжу, как твоя маленькая подружка.  
  
— Подружка… — вторила Маринетт. Ее взгляд упал на сумочку. Плагг хмыкнул. Вот где Тикки постоянно спит. Как и сейчас. Эта маленькая искательница идеала отравилась отчаянием, которое источала Ледибаг, и вряд ли очнется до завтрашнего дня. Кто бы мог подумать, что чувства могут сделать с человеком. Плаггу этого не понять.  
  
— Но ты… — Маринетт запнулась.  
  
— Плагг.  
  
— Плагг? Чума?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Плагг, где Нуар?  
  
Квами помотал головой.  
  
— На грани жизни и смерти.  
  
Глаза Маринетт комично округлились, брови взлетели вверх, и она прикрыла лицо ладонями. Плагг знал, что оно наверняка сейчас исказилось гримасой горя.  
  
— Прости. Я сделал все что мог.  
  
Она замотала головой, а потом отняла руки от лица. — Ты ведь не при чем. Это стечение обстоятельств, и… Ты что — плачешь?  
  
— Что? Я не… — обомлел Плагг, проводя подушечками пальцев под глазами. Ресницы были мокрыми. — Квами не плачут. Наверное, побочка от человеческого облика, сейчас пройдет.  
  
Неприветливо затрещали лампы над их головами. Плагг уселся обратно на скамью, утягивая за собой Маринетт. Он рассеянно водил пальцами по ее плечу в попытке… утешить? Он и сам не понимал. Она же привалилась к нему и поджала ноги.  
  
— Все-таки я сглупила, когда решила прийти сюда, — спустя какое-то время тихо прошептала девушка, греясь о бок Плагга. Тот лишь неловко пожал плечами.  
  
— Что должно произойти, то произойдет, — хмыкнул он, сглатывая колючий ком в горле. — Я так оправдываю судьбу, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Маринетт. — Слишком долго прожил, чтобы лишний раз корить ее. Раньше, — он вздохнул и потянулся за второй сигаретой, — раньше я считал, что если буду говорить ему правильные вещи, то наставлю героя на правильный путь. Но не всем им было нужно мое мнение. Да и вообще Нуары — странный народ. Всегда делали то, что _им_ казалось правильным. Вот, сбившись со счета, я решил, — он снова вдохнул терпкий дым и выпустил его через ноздри, — свести свое существование к простым радостям жизни, и давать Нуарам самим принимать решение. Адриан зовет меня, как это сейчас называется, пофигистом, а я считаю это своей философией. Жизнь человека слишком коротка, — квами подмигнул затихшей девушке, — а его жизнь еще связывает кучей обязанностей. Золотая клетка, ей-богу, я последний раз встречал похожего Нуара сотню лет назад. А еще говорят про прогресс. Люди не меняются.  
  
Плагг умолк. Маринетт тоже молча наблюдала, как дым поднимается к маленькому окошку вентиляции под потолком.  
  
— А знаешь, что смешно? — вдруг снова заговорил Кот. — Что сколько поколений ни сменится, мое черствое сердце все равно болит за каждого придурка, которому передается это проклятое кольцо. Навязанная тайна личности. И проклятый квами, — он затушил вторую сигарету и уже потянулся за третьей, но Маринетт остановила его руку.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
— Не волнуйся, мне рак легких не грозит, — усмехнулся Плагг.  
  
— Нет, я не об этом, — покачала головой девушка. — Хватит себя корить.  
  
— Милая, я носитель неудачи. И я давно уже не удивляюсь, почему Нуарам так не везет. Сотни и сотни лет. Сотни и сотни поломанных жизней, сотни и сотни глупых жертв. И всему причина — я.  
  
— Но это их выбор, — твердо сказала девушка.  
  
— Их выбор… — задумчиво проговорил Плагг. — Будь моя воля, я бы спокойно гнил в земле. Но я не могу умереть. Пытался. И все что мне остается, это несколько часов раз в десятилетия, превозмогая боль, обретать человеческое тело. Похож ведь на человека, не придерешься, да? Использую его, чтобы покурить, — он зубасто улыбнулся ошалевшей девчонке. Как давно у него был слушатель? — Достоин ли _я_ своего выбора?  
  
Маринетт лишь накрыла ладонью его руку, все еще лежавшую у нее на плече, и уткнулась в нее носом. Плагг запрокинул голову и со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Что бы ты выбрал?  
  
Этого вопроса квами не ожидал.  
  
— Для начала, чтобы герои не умирали понапрасну. И чтобы не ломали себе жизнь. Хотя для людей это невозможно… Я бы присоединился к ним. Выбрал бы тихую смертную жизнь. Может, женился бы. Но перед этим хорошенько нагулялся, — здесь Маринетт хихикнула, — может работал бы на молочной ферме. Делал бы сыр, — мечтательно вздохнул Плагг. — Хотя лет пятьсот назад я бы занялся выделкой шкур!.. Неважно, впрочем. Что-то я совсем разоткровенничался.  
  
До его ушей донеслось долгожданное «зашиваем». Голос хирурга был уставшим, но внушал надежду. Плагг вскочил с места, сбрасывая руку девчонки, но тут же замер.  
  
— Адриан будет в норме, — сообщил он и коридор озарился вспышкой зеленого света.  
  
Маринетт, все это время воспринимавшая происходящее не совсем трезво, пораженно наблюдала, как сначала падает на пол халат, а вслед за ним маленький квами, еще окруженный редкими всполохами зеленого, медленно опускается вниз. Не падает — парит, поэтому она успела подставить сложенные лодочкой ладони и подхватить его. Он был пушистым, теплым, и, кажется, спал.  
  
Она обессиленно плюхнулась на место. Открыла сумку и положила его рядом с Тикки, которая уже не спала. Хмуро смотрела то на Маринетт, то на квами Нуара.  
  
— Опять ты поступила неразумно, — процедила красная квами, вылетая из сумки. — А он ничем не лучше. Не учится на своих ошибках и мелет языком, — Тикки разве что молнии из глаз не метала. — Я не одобряю того, что он сделал и рассказал тебе, знай. Это личное дело квами. И не должно было предназначаться для ушей человека.  
  
Маринетт устало прикрыла глаза. Слишком многое не укладывалось в голове. Столько всего было на душе у маленького существа. Столько, что еще и десяти жизней не хватит, чтобы понять. А что тогда творится в голове у Тикки?  
  
— Тик, пойдем домой? — перебила она бурчащую квами. — А потом навестим Адриана, когда он придет в себя, и вернем ему Плагга.  
  
— Будто бы есть _другой_ выбор.

 

**Примечания:**

Очень трудно как-то по-другому воспринимать этот пейринг. Но я пытался. И курящий Плагг - простите мне мой кинк.  
  
А ещё не могу понять, годно ли вышло :_D  
  
Небольшие мелочи, перекликающиеся с этой работой: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5469994>

**Author's Note:**

> Also on <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5457051>


End file.
